<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(AntiHero) Techie by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551973">(AntiHero) Techie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Glasses, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Seán gave him his own glasses for the shoot—fully aware that Anti could just glitch a mock pair onto himself—the daemon had felt Jackie’s judging eyes lock onto his back for the rest of the shooting. He wouldn’t stop <b>glaring</b>.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Anti had thought the hero would rip the glasses off him the moment he could.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’d expected to be pushed and shoved and maybe even wrestled to the ground for the glasses’ rescue. He hadn’t expected... to be <b>kissed</b>.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(AntiHero) Techie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antisepticeye giggles eerily as he zooms the camera facing him in through one of his glitches.</p>
<p>When he’s certain the camera’s focused on him, he grins and pitches his giggles even higher. He sees Chase Brody shiver from across the room and notes that he’s achieved the effect he wanted before grinning even wider.</p>
<p>His face seems to split unnaturally as he purrs, “See you soon~”</p>
<p>He glitches out the recording as Seán stops it and then relaxes back into the YouTuber’s chair. They double check the footage, fixing a few things, before sending it over to Robin for final edits. When that’s all done, Anti and his partner in virtual crime share a much more natural looking grin, “T’at was great!”</p>
<p>“T’anks,” the daemon nods, Seán’s black thick-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose.</p>
<p>The Irishman chuckles, “T’e fans are gonna love it!” He pats the little Evil’s shoulder before saying he needs a refresher and corralling all the Egos that agree out to the kitchen downstairs. Jackieboy-Man’s the only one left.</p>
<p>Anti eyes him as he pushes back up his borrowed specs, “hWa’ ye want?”</p>
<p>The question, strangely, seems to jolt the hero out of his thoughts. A vibrant blush zooms across his face, surprising Anti, as the human splutters quietly. Then, he’s yelling, “N-not’ing! Definitely not YOU!”</p>
<p>They share a moment of silence.</p>
<p>During this, Anti’s face also flushes. It’s a slower thing—and black as a result of his daemonic blood—but it happens and he can see Jackie’s sky blue eyes lock onto it with the ferocity of a raging bull. But it’s not rage Anti sees in those eyes.</p>
<p>It’s something much darker.</p>
<p>The little Evil swallows thickly, nervously, and sinks a bit in Jacksepticeye’s chair. He can feel his glasses slipping down his nose again and ducks his head so he can still see Jackie over the thick rims now trying to obscure his sight. (Why Seán thought these monstrous rims were wise will always escape his daemon.)</p>
<p>His breath hitches when the hero’s suddenly in front of him, super speed and all.</p>
<p>Silent moment now broken, Anti lifts a hand to brace Jackie’s chest—a weak attempt at keeping the Super at bay—and opens his mouth to say something. Anything.</p>
<p>Nothing comes out.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, this isn’t just because he can’t really think of anything to say; it’s also because he can’t really say anything at all: Jackie’s lips are on his. Hot, demanding, wet, forceful; a tongue follows afterwards, stealing Anti’s breath.</p>
<p>He gains it back through a moan.</p>
<p>His head tilts back as Jackie moves to tower over him and loom over the chair. Hands are around his head and fingers dive into his hair as thumbs knock against the arms of Seán’s glasses and Anti’s own fingers end up in thick fabric. He breathes through his nose and his eyes are suddenly closed as the eye-wear's nose-pieces dig into his cartilage.</p>
<p>The glasses are smudged when they finally pull back—some strange mix of sweat, oil, and tears.</p>
<p>Jackie’s face is completely red but there’s something... content about him, now. Anti’s face is the exact opposite: completely black with wide, shocked eyes. There’s a frightened air to him that seems to snap the hero back to reality.</p>
<p>The first thing the Super does, oddly, is fix his glasses, the rims of which almost blend into Anti’s very black face, “... Ya looked good in t’em.”</p>
<p>It’s Anti’s turn to sputter. He can feel himself glitching harshly from trying to both understand what just happened and stay here long enough to do something about it; but his still tingling lips are all he can really process at the moment.</p>
<p>That, and the fact that Jackie—pretty, perfect Jackie—thinks he looks <strong>good</strong>.</p>
<p>To his credit, the hero that was just ferociously taking whatever he wanted is now patiently waiting for Anti to sort out what just happened and find a response. While he waits, he gently rubs the smudges off Seán’s glasses with his gloves.</p>
<p>Anti thinks this is what caused him to reply the way he did: the gentleness.</p>
<p>
  <em>When Seán gave him his own glasses for the shoot—fully aware that Anti could just glitch a mock pair onto himself—the daemon had felt Jackie’s judging eyes lock onto his back for the rest of the shooting. He wouldn’t stop </em>
  <strong>
    <em>glaring</em>
  </strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anti had thought the hero would rip the glasses off him the moment he could.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d expected to be pushed and shoved and maybe even wrestled to the ground for the glasses’ rescue. He hadn’t expected... to be </em>
  <strong>
    <em>kissed</em>
  </strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>This is why, when he finally gets his bearings, he doesn’t actually say anything.</p>
<p>He just tugs lightly at the thick fabric still in his fist, slowly leans forward and up, and aligns them both so they can kiss again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be a smut piece; but, when I sat down to write it, I just wanted them to kiss. That led to this fluffiness which, despite its disjointedness (or is that just me feeling off today?), has managed to satisfy me enough that I think it might satisfy some of you, too. Here’s hoping. Still... I do really like the idea of these two smutting it out with those black thick-rimmed glasses, so I might do a sequel/second part kinda thing later; we’ll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>